They're Going to School
by PsychoFreak1
Summary: [AU] Hidup normal berarti tidak ada perang. Disini, para chara DW adalah murid pra-remaja di SMP nomer satu di China. Mulai dari Guan Yinping si Ketua Kelas yang spartan, Bendahara kelas Huang Yueying yang pelit, sampai Duo Wu yang super rame. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

"Uangku hilang!"

Pekikan tia-tiba Lu Xun membuat semua anak di kelas 9A langsung panik. Mengapa? Karena hal yang serupa sudah lama tidak terjadi di kelas ini. Lu Xun heran, kenapa hal ini baru terjadi setelah ia duduk dengan Bao Sanniang? Padahal ia tahu Bao Sanniang ada UKS untuk tidur. Ling Tong langsung menenangkan Lu Xun yang tampak ingin menangis, sambil membisikkan beberapa umpatan yang ditujukan untuk pencuri itu. Pengecut. Setelah lama tidak muncul ia malah mencuri lagi! Padahal semua yakin, pencuri itu seharusnya sudah sadar karena kurang dari setahun, mereka akan lulus.

Lu Xun kembali mengecek dompetnya, dan matanya memang tidak bermasalah atau apa. Uangnya benar-benar hilang! Hanya tinggal uang yang telah ia sumpahi saja yang selamat. Ia hanya akan memakai uang 50 yuan itu ketika ia mendapat angka sempurna di Bahasa Inggris, biarkan dia.

Yinping, Zhang Bao, dan Li Dian, sebagai pengurus kelas langsung melaksanakan penggeledahan. "Ini sudah terlalu jauh!" Ujar Yinping, sang ketua kelas, yang tampak gusar. Xingcai yang menjabat sebagai wakil hanya bisa menggeram kesal. Terakhir kali seseorang kehilangan uang dalam jumlah banyak adalah ketika mereka masih kelas 8, ketika Yueying masih menjadi bendahara kelas. Dan itu tidak terjadi sekali—melainkan dua kali.

Keempatnya langsung memeriksa tas-tas tetapi sialnya, mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Mereka hanya bisa menghela napas. Zhurong tampak gusar ketika ia menggeledah tas terakhir yang merupakan milik Ma Yunlu. Zhurong membanting tangannya ke meja, kesal akan pencuri itu. Dia sudah dipercaya sebagai seksi keamanan dari dulu sampai sekarang, tapi mengapa Si Pencuri selalu bisa mengelabuinya. Tapi Zhurong sangat yakin, kalau pencuri tersebut pastilah orang dalam dan pastinya sangat pintar. Diam-diam, ia kasihan pada Bao Sanniang. Bao Sanniang memang selalu cuek, tapi Zhurong dan semuanya yakin bukan Bao Sanniang pencurinya. Bao Sanniang tak mungkin mencuri, walaupun ia datang dari golongan orang kurang mampu.

"Hey, kita harus melaporkan ini ke polisi!" Lingqi langsung mengusulkan. Jujur saja, ia sudah muak. Sekarang mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi, kalau Lu Xun kehilangan sekitar 300 yuan dan itu bukanlah tanda yang baik. "Tapi itu akan menjadi berita utama di koran!" Sun Quan langsung menyela, "Ingat, sekolah kita adalah yang terbaik di China."

Para gadis 9A langsung menggeram. Ya tentu saja sekolah ini adalah yang terbaik di China, tapi kenapa ada seseorang yang berperilaku seperti pencuri rendahan? Menjijikkan. Para laki-laki mulai terlihat gusar, semua masih berpikir keras tentang pencuri tersebut. Apakah laki-laki atau perempuan? Bao Sanniang tak mungkin, karena dia seharian tidur di UKS. Karena ngantuk, tentunya, setelah diusir pergi oleh Pak Guan Yu di pelajaran Sejarah. Karena ia tidak fokus sama-sekali.

"Ahahahhh... Tenang sajalah!" Lu Xun langsung menenangkan Xiao Qiao dan Ling Tong yang asyik memaki-maki pencuri. Mereka langsung menghela napas lega melihat Lu Xun tak lagi menunjukkan wajah muramnya. Lu Xun hanya cemberut beberapa detik saja, setelah itu ia tertawa karena wajah marah Ling Tong dan Xiao Qiao sangat nista. Lu Xun jarang sekali terlihat bersedih, dan ia memang seorang _role model_ kelas walaupun dia tidak aktif di berbagai kegiatan. Kalaupun ada, pasti itu berhubungan dengan futsal, tapi sekarang ia jarang mengikuti karena cedera permanen pada lututnya.

"Prez, bolehkah aku lapor ke Pak Meng Huo?" Yinping langsung mengangguk, mengabulkan permintaan Xingcai. Xingcai mengangguk cepat dan langsung menarik Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang lalu segera keluar kelas untuk mencari satpam sekolah itu. Yinping segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menyuruh Sun Ce untuk memanggil Bao Sanniang dari UKS dan Pak Yuan Shao, wali kelas mereka. Yinping duduk di sebelah Yueying, kemudian mulai berdiskusi tentang pencuri itu. Setelah Bao Sanniang datang, Yinping langsung menceritakan semuanya kepadanya. Wajah Bao Sanniang langsung pucat, ia tampak sedih. "Aku bukan pencurinya..." Ujarnya lirih. Yinping hanya bisa merasa kasihan padanya. Tahun lalu, Bao Sanniang dituduh oleh para anak perempuan sebagai pecurinya, tapi ia lolos dari tuduhan ketika Yueying mengatakan Bao Sanniang sedang melaksanakan piket harian ketika perkiraan waktu kejadian.

"Menggelikan," Yue Jin menggaruk kepalanya, tanda kalau ia sedang gusar. "Bisa-bisanya pengecut itu bisa lolos ke sekolah ini." Li Dian hanya mengangguk, tampak acuh tak acuh. Matanya menatap tajam gerombolan anak perempuan yang ada di depan kelas.

"Yue Jin..."

"Apa?"

"Salah satu diantara mereka... ada yang berdusta."

Yue Jin tahu, kalau prediksi Li Dian tidak pernah meleset.

"Perempuan?"

"Ya."

Tak lama, Pak Lu Bu datang, dan sadar kalau ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Ketika ia membuka pintu kelas, lusinan mata langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia tersentak ketika Lingqi, buah hatinya menatapnya tajam. "Okay..." Untuk pertama kalinya ia sedikit takut. "Baiklah, kalian semua cepat ganti baju!" Ia melanjutkan sembari tersenyum, "kita akan bermain baseball!" Para laki-laki, Guan Ping, dan Li Dian langsung berseru kegirangan. Beberapa menahan geli ketika mereka melihat Zhenji hanya menatap tajam guru olahraga tersebut.

"Tapi Pak!" Zhenji mengeluh, "L _ast week we had basketball, aren't you bored with balls_?" Sayangnya, walaupun Zhenji tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk melucu, semua anak langsung tertawa tergelak-gelak. Upayanya untuk pamer keahlian berbahasa Inggris sirna ketika semua anak paham maksudnya. Lu Xun dan Zhou Yu berguling di lantai, tertawa puas akan 'gurauan' Zhenji yang sukses membuat ekspresi terbengong-bengong Pak Lu Bu. Zhenji memang terkenal diantara para guru sebagai seorang _pervert_ , baik itu guru perempuan atau guru laki-laki. Paling sering sih guru perempuan. Tapi Zhenji seorang yang tahu diri, dia tak pernah melewati batas.

Pak Lu Bu berdehem, dan langsung mengancam anak-anak untuk segera ganti baju atau ia akan memberikan seratus push-up kalau sampai terlambat. Mereka langung mengeluh, tetapi tetap cepat-cepat pergi ke ruang ganti.

Ling Tong, Shang Xiang, dan Xingcai datang ketika kelas sudah sepi dan tinggal Zhenji seorang. Mereka langsun cepat-cepat ganti baju di dalam kelas ketika Zhenji memberi tahu mereka tentang ancaman Pak Lu Bu yang tidak main-main. Untung mereka memakai kaos olahraga sejak pagi, jadi mereka hanya perlu untuk melepas seragam biasa mereka. "Luo, ayo cepat!" Xingcai mengajak Zhenji, tapi Zhenji menggeleng. "Aku malas, _not in the mood for games_. _"_ kata Zhenji sambil mengambil lalu menggelar karpet yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk tidur di belakang kelas kalau tidak ada guru.

Ketika ia hendak menutup matanya, dia melihat seseorang berjalan menuju bangku yang ditempati Ling Tong. Zhenji langsung duduk, lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika ia mengenali sosok tersebut. Itu adalah Gan Ning, anak 9C yang merupakan sahabat/rival/musuh dari Ling Tong. Gan Ning tampak meletakkan sebuah buku, lalu pergi sambil bersiul-siul. Kalau tidak salah, buku itu berwarna oranye, yang artinya buku Fisika. Ia ingat setelah olahraga akan ada Fisika.

Zhenji menyeringai. Kini ia tahu siapa yang mengerjakan PR Ling Tong.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Ling Tong! PR Matematika!" Yinping berteriak di depan kelas. Ia sedang mengumpulkan buku PR Matematika. Karena ia seorang teman yang baik, ia rela dimarahin Pak Sima Hui karena molor mengumpulkan buku-buku ini agar teman-temannya bisa menyelesaikan PR-nya dulu. "Tapi aku belum mengerja...kan," Ling Tong langsung terdiam. Kenapa PR-nya sudah selesai? Padahal dia sudah siap untuk menerima hukuman dari Pak Sun Jian. "Ada apa, Tong?" Zhenji, teman sebangkunya saat itu bertanya. Ling Tong menyerahkan bukunya ke Zhenji. "Ini.."**_

" _ **Lo kamu ngerjakan? Sejak kapan?" Zhenji menatapnya tak percaya. Ling Tong mengangkat bahu, tampak bingung. "Nggak. Ini terlalu bagus buat tulisanku...Ups!" Tak sengaja, buku PR Ling Tong jatuh, dan Zhenji menemukan secarik kertas berwarna merah terselip di tengah buku. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung.**_

" _ **Entahlah?" Dan tampaknya Ling Tong benar-benar tidak tahu. "Bacalah," Zhenji menyarankan, sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sudah puas ia bolak-balik.**_

" _ **Oke..."**_

 _ **To : Tong Kosong Nyaring Bunyinya**_

 _ **Hei bodoh, kerjakan PR mu! Aku muak harus mengerjakannya!**_

 _ **Tapi tetaplah malas. Aku tak mau kau berubah.**_

Zhenji tertawa dalam hati. Gan Ning memang sangat perhatian terhadap temannya, walaupun tampaknya ia tak terlihat seperti itu. Ia diam-diam salut terhadap Gan Ning dan Lu Xun yang selalu gigih mengajak Ling Tong ke perpustakaan. Perangai sangar begitu, ranking 1 di ujian kenaikan tahun lalu adalah Gan Ning. Padahal karena sakit, ia harus susulan dan mendapat soal yang sama sekali berbeda dari mereka.

Zhenji berharap Cai Wenji atau Wang Yi akan seperti itu. Mereka selalu menyeretnya ke bioskop untuk menonton film horror terbaru tiap Minggu, tapi entah mengapa ranking mereka selalu diatas Da Qiao yang sangat rajin. Apa mereka diam-diam rajin? Tidak mungkin. Wang Yi menghabiskan _weekend_ kalau tidak bersama Zhenji dan Cai Wenji ya bersama Shang Xiang, Xingcai, Yinping, dan Lingqi di rumah Lingqi. Untuk apa? Main PS4.

Zhenji menghela napas, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya untuk _bobo_ cantik, tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke kelas. Rambutnya coklat pendek, dan ia cukup tinggi. Dia berjalan ke bangku Shang Xiang, memasukkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti amplop ke tas Shang Xiang, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Walaupun jauh, Zhenji sempat melihat seringai licik cari perempuan misterius itu. Dia memakai kaos olahraga, tapi kenapa Zhenji tidak mengenalinya? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu itu siapa hanya dari mulutnya (setidaknya).

Pelajaran olahraga telah usai dan para anak 9A kembali ke kelas setelah berganti baju. Ling Tong, Lu Xun, dan Zhao Yun memuji Yinping dan Li Dian yang berhasil mengeksekusi homerun dan mendapat pujian dari Pak Lu Bu. Mereka terkejut ketika merekka mendapati Zhenji terlihat sangat pucat, khawatir, dan ia sedang duduk di bangku Shang Xiang, yang terletak jauh dari AC. Mereka semua tahu kalau Zhenji yang dijuluki _Ice Princess_ itu sangat membenci tempat yang jauh dari AC.

Melihat Yinping datang, Zhenji langsung bangkit. "Yinping!" Ia berseru panik. "A-Ah.. bagaimana kalau kita menggeledah tas-tas lagi?" Yinping mengangguk dan meminta Lingqi untuk membantunya. Ketika mereka menggeledah tas milik Shang Xiang, sesuai dengan yang diperkirakan Zhenji, ada sesuatu yang tidak ada sebelumnya. Sebuah amplop berwarna pink yang cukup besar. Shang Xiang yang melihat warna pink tersebut langsung merasa jijik.

"Apa ini?" Xingcai mengambil amplop tersebut dengan penuh curiga. Amplop itu cukup berat, dan ada kemungkinan itu berisi uang. Lingqi langsung menepuk pundak Shang Xiang ketika Zhenji mengobrak-abrik tempat pensilnya untuk mencari gunting. "Karma pasti ada, Shang Xiang.." bisiknya. Shang Xiang langsung menyeringai.

Pelan-pelan Xingcai menggunting pucuk amplop tersebut, dan sesuai dugaannya, amplop itu berisi uang. "Tiga.. tiga ratus yuan!" Pekik Xingcai terkejut, heran, bercampur amarah. Sabotase. Seseorang telah mensabotase tas Shang Xiang. "Lihat! Ada kertas!" Xiao Qiao berseru. Xingcai langsung merogoh amplop pink itu, mengambil kertas yang berwarna hitam tersebut dan membacanya keras-keras.

"Xunnie, maafkan aku telah mengambil uangmu. Ini kukembalikan."

Semua langsung hening. Seketika mereka menatap Zhenji curiga. "Apa maksudmu, Luo?" Tanya Cai Wenji yang kebingungan. Tak mungkin sahabatnya ini melakukan hal menjijikkan ini, bukan?

Zhenji merengut. "Kalian ini meledekku? Hello? Bruh, tulisanku nggak sebagus itu!" Mereka terdiam. Lingqi menyeringai lebar dan berkata, "Kalau kau tak percaya... semua! Yang merasa tulisannya Zhenji jelek angkat tangan!" Hampir semua anak laki-laki angkat tangan. Cai Wenji, Lingqi, Xingcai, dan Wang Yi ikut angkat tangan.

"Tuh!"

BLETAK!

"WADOW!" Cai Wenji dan Xingcai tertawa ketika Zhenji hanya melempar buku ke Lingqi. Toh, dia kompornya. "Kok cuma aku?!" Lingqi menuding Zhenji. "Dasar balok es pilih kasih!"

BLETAK!

"AAAAHH!" Wang Yi langsung menepuk (dengan keras) kepala Lingqi yang terkena lemparan buku Zhenji. Untung saja ia berdiri agak jauh dari Zhenji.

"Lalu siapa, Luo?" Cai Wenji kembali bertanya. "Kan kamu ada disini? Pak Lu Bu sampai marah-marah lo, tadi."

"Ada... seseorang... yang masukkan itu ke tasmu, Shang Xiang." Zhenji kembali duduk ke bangkunya sendiri, dengan mereka yang penasaran dan butuh keterangan. Ia lalu menerangkan ciri-ciri perempuan itu. "Yang aneh, aku tak merasa pernah mengenalnya." Tutupnya.

"Lu Xun sangat persis dengan deskripsimu... Begitu pula Shang Xiang," Diao Chan mulai berargumen. "Tapi mereka berdua dimainkan terus!" Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Dan perempuan itu..."

"TUNGGU! Pencurinya seorang perempuan?" Zhurong berseru dari pojok kelas, lalu segera berlari menuju tempat Zhenji yang ada di pojok depan kelas. Beberapa kali ia tersandung tas yang seenaknya diletakkan di bawah, sampai ia jatuh. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap gigih berlari menuju bangku Zhenji. "Ceritakan!" Perintahnya ngos-ngosan.

"Yep. Perempuan, lumayan tinggi, rambut pendek, kelas ini. Dan punya senyuman sinis yang mengerikan."

"Lebih darimu?"

"Lebih dariku, _alright_."

"Hah. Hiperbola!" Yueying langsung menyahut dari jauh. Tak pernah ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghina teman kecil/musuh/sahabat/rival sejatinya ini.

"Itu fakta, Huang!"


	2. Class Party!

"Baiklah! Kita akan melanjutkan topik ini Senin depan, ya! Sampai jumpa!" Seru Pak Yuan Shao sembari keluar kelas.

Sesaat setelah beliau keluar, Shang Xiang izin ke teman-temannya untuk memanggil guru selanjutnya, Bu Wu, guru galak emaknya Shang Xiang yang juga mengajar Sejarah. Shang Xiang sudah melangkah mantap keluar, tapi tiba-tiba para cowok menghalanginya.

"GAMAU GAMAU GAMAU!" Seru mereka.

Shang Xiang tetap gigih, namun pada akhirnya Yue Jin and Li Dian berhasil menyeret Shang Xiang ke belakang, membuat semua cewek yang melihatnya tertawa. "Yaaa! Aku nggak manggil!" Teriak Shang Xiang histeris, kesal diseret dengan kakinya. Tapi Yue Jin dan Li Dian tetap tak percaya, dan tetap menyeretnya ke pojok kelas untuk diawasi Wang Yi dan Lingqi, para bos cewek di kelas.

Waktu itu mereka lagi ramai-ramainya ketika Pak Liu Bei masuk kelas. Shang Xiang berusaha kabur dari Lingqi, Zhang He yang tanpa sengaja membangunkan Sleeping Beauty dan kini Zhenji mengejarnya sambil membawa gunting rambut, dan Zhurong yang menjahili Yueying, membuat si kutu buku itu melempar buku-buku tebalnya ke segala arah. Satu buku menghantam Lu Xun, tapi semua malah tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja Yinping membanting tangannya ke meja, "PERHATIAN!" Serunya sewaktu sadar guru wali kelas mereka sudah berdiri dengan sabar di depan kelas. Semua anak langsung berlari ke tempat duduk yang kosong (Kecuali Zhurong, dia maunya duduk sama Yueying sampai-sampai mendorong Lu Xun yang langsung terjembab. Lagi-lagi, semua ketawa.)

"Siang anak-anak!" Semuanya tersenyum dan menyapa balik guru mereka yang masih muda itu. "Begini, kan beberapa bulan lagi kalian mau lulus kan? Kami para guru tahu kalian sudah belajar keras untuk ujian akhir ini. Zhurong, nilaimu naik; Apa tutormu bagus?" Zhurong memerah pipinya.

"Yueying pak! Yueying!" Seru Lu Xun semangat, cuek akan tatapan tajam teman-temannya. Bukan rahasia umum dia suka _playing cupid_ , tapi akan sesama jenis. Contohnya, Ling Tong dan Gan Ning dia OTP-kan, tapi dia paling nggak mau di-OTP-kan sama Cao Pi. Padahal Cao Pi ya senang-senang aja di-OTP-kan sama sohibnya.

"Wah! Pantas saja!" Pipi Yueying memerah.

"Dan ya, kami para guru juga tahu nilai kalian naik. Untuk itu, kami ingin memberi tahu besok Rabu, Kamis, dan Jum'at tidak ada pelajaran – namun, kalian diharuskan datang untuk pesta kelas!" Seketika, mereka bersorak-sorak bahagia. Zhenji dan Yueying langsung berteriak-teriak dalam Bahasa Inggris, dan beberapa yang lain juga ikut mengulang-ulang kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan keduanya walaupun tak mengerti artinya apa.

Dengan senyum khasnya Pak Liu Bei menambahkan, "Saya, Pak Meng Huo, dan Bu Gan akan jadi tamu. Siapkan game-game sama makanannya ya!"

Segera setelah Pak Liu Bei pergi, Yinping langsung maju kedepan dan berteriak, "DIAM SEMUA! Aku mau membagi panitia-panitianya! Sebagai ketua kelas aku yang jadi ketua panitia. Paham semua?"

"Siap paham Mbak Mas!" Seru mereka bebarengan.

Yinping langsung menulis di papan: konsum, game, dekor, dan acara. Empat untuk masing-masingnya. Yinping memanggil Shang Xiang untuk maju ke depan bersama Ling Tong; mereka sudah dipastikan masuk di bagian game.

"Siapa yang ingin dekor?"

Xiao Qiao hendak mengangkat tangannya, akan tetapi Da Qiao dan Zhenji langsung men- _tackle_ sebelum Yinping menulis namanya. Kalau saja Xiao Qiao jadi masuk sie dekor, mau tidak mau semua dekorasi akan dipenuhi pink. Akhirnya yang terpilih adalah Ma Dai, Ma Yunlu, Yueying, dan Cai Wenji.

"Konsum?"

Guan Suo, Zhang Bao, dan Sima bersaudara langsung angkat tangan. Agaknya mereka sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya – penuhi makanan dengan baozi.

"Game?"

Selain Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang, Wang Yi dan Cai Wenji angkat tangan. Tentu saja semua langsung protes, tapi semua cepat-cepat mengganti Wenji di Game dengan Xingcai yang bener-bener nggak rela. Xiao Qiao langsung melempar tepaknya ke Ling Tong, yang sigap menulis namanya Xingcai.

Ling Tong rela dilempar tepak, yang penting kelas ini nggak akan pink.

"Sekarang kan sudah jadi panitianya. Kita butuh tema, ada yang punya ide?" Tanya Yinping setelah ia selesai menulis panitia-panitianya.

"Champions League!" Seru para cowok, kecuali Lu Xun yang ogah-ogahan. Para cewek menolak.

"Baseball!" Setengah dari cewek maupun cowok menolak. Bosan tau.

"PINK!" "NGGAK AKAN!" Xiao Qiao seketika pundung di pojokan.

"Gimana kalau tema K-Pop?" Semua terkesiap. Tema music K-pop, bener juga! Perlahan, semua menoleh untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengusulkan ide tersebut. Orang itu tak lain adalah Ice Princess Zhenji, Luo si Tukang Tidur. Para cewek bertepuk tangan, cowok-cowok juga ikut sambil berdiri – memberikan Zhenji _standing ovation_.

"Ide yang bagus!" Seru Yinping semangat. "Tapi kita harus menentukan Grup K-Pop apa yang diikuti. _So,_ _start voting_!"

* * *

Hasilnya adalah Eksoh.

* * *

"Kenapa kalian milih itu si?" Tanya Yuanji yang nggak kenal siapa itu Eksoh, taunya BiTieS. Lu Xun kejang-kejang, Ling Tong dan Shang Xiang pingsan, Sima bersaudara terlihat kecewa, sedangkan Zhurong dan Zhenji seperti siap cekik Yueying.

Melihat teman-temannya yang seperti siap menerkam Yueying, Yinping langsung berteriak, "Dasar para wibu Korea! DUDUK!" Walaupun mereka ned- _death glare_ si Ketua Kelas, Yinping cuek. Soalnya dia sendiri sih, emang Eksoh-El. Sudah ngikutin sejak pre-debut boi, dia lebih wibu dari mereka semua.

* * *

"Nah karena sudah ditentukan semua. Sekarang coba kalian diskusikan properti sama konsumsinya apa, terus bilang ke bendahara(m) kelas: Lu Xun atau Lingqi yah!" Tepat setelah rapat dibubarkan, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sebagian anak langsung berlari ke kantin untul memanfaatkan waktu istirahat dengan sebaik-baiknya (baca: makan). Sebagian duduk anteng di kelas, ada yang main hp, ada yang tidur (Zhenji), ada yang ambis ngerjakan PR.

"Cow-cow ayo main MobLe!" Seru Shang Xiang sambil mengambil hp-nya untuk main multiplayer game moba bersama para cowok yang emang tergila-gila sama game keren itu. Nggak sampai semenit setelah battle dimulai, Shang Xiang mati.

"BANGKE!"

"Siapa suruh maju!" Teriak Ling Tong yang berperan sebagai Healer.

* * *

Para sie konsum langsung mengadakan rapat ditemani dengan makanan yang mereka beli di kantin; baozi dengan ayam panggang bikinan Emak Wu yang menggoda selera.

"Kue es krim red velvet atau cheesecake pasti enak banget buat _dessert_ ," Saran Sima Shi sambil melahap baozinya. Para tukang makan yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Snack kita butuh sesuatu yang simple," kata Sima Zhao sambil mengunyah ayam panggangnya. "Baozi begitu pasti enak ya?" Seperti yang diduga, semua langsung setuju.

"Jangan lupa makanan utama: Ayam Panggang Emak Wu!"

Seketika saran Guan Suo membuat mereka lapar.


End file.
